


[Podfic] carved inside my heart (is a space for you)

by only_more_love



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Stony Week 2019, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love
Summary: Podfic for "carved inside my heart (is a space for you)" by HogwartsToAlexandria.When it comes to discreet acceptance Steve's got just what Tony needs. Or when small, everyday things go a long way.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	[Podfic] carved inside my heart (is a space for you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).
  * Inspired by [carved inside my heart (is a space for you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162015) by [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria). 
  * In response to a prompt by [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> Marie, you are truly a gem in the Marvel fandom. Many hugs to you.

Fic by HogwartsToAlexandria  
  
Read by only_more_love

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/capableofcomingoutalive/capable%20of%20coming%20out%20alive.mp3).

[Download the MP3 from Mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ee3jnp5mqyjwr26/carved+inside+my+heart+\(is+a+space+for+you\).mp3/file)

04:58 || 9.54 MB


End file.
